Low back pain is a major health problem that causes high medical expenses, absenteeism in the workplace and disablement. Low back pain is characterized as chronic when it persists for at least three months; otherwise, it is called “acute.”
There are three patterns of back pain: axial, referred, and radicular. Axial pain is that localized to the back, which usually gets better with pain medication and physical therapy. Referred pain is an achy, dull pain that extends from the back to the extremities along the nerve path. Referred pain may come and go, move around in location, and vary in intensity. Radicular pain is a deep, steady pain that radiates from the back to the extremities and is associated with certain activities like standing, walking, or sitting. Sciatica is an example of the most common version of radicular pain.
Four out of five adults experience significant low back pain at some point in their lives. The major causes of back pain in adults are: sprains, strains, and spasms; degenerative changes of the spinal bones and disks; herniated disks; vertebral compression fractures; spinal stenosis; and spinal deformities. Additionally, sciatica and cauda equina syndrome are two conditions caused by spinal stenosis or disk herniation.
An alternative approach for treating chronic low back pain, diabetes, high cholesterol and a host of other physiological conditions, illnesses, deficiencies and disorders is acupuncture, which includes traditional acupuncture and acupressure. Acupuncture has been practiced in Eastern civilizations (principally in China, but also in other Asian countries) for at least 2500 years. It is still practiced today throughout many parts of the world, including the United States and Europe. A good summary of the history of acupuncture, and its potential applications may be found in Cheung, et al., “The Mechanism of Acupuncture Therapy and Clinical Case Studies”, (Taylor & Francis, publisher) 2001) ISBN 0-415-27254-8, hereafter referred to as “Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001.” The Forward, as well as Chapters 1-3, 5, 7, 8, 12 and 13 of Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, are incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the practice in Eastern countries for over 2500 years, it was not until President Richard Nixon visited China (in 1972) that acupuncture began to be accepted in the West, such as the United States and Europe. One of the reporters who accompanied Nixon during his visit to China, James Reston, from the New York Times, received acupuncture in China for post-operative pain after undergoing an emergency appendectomy under standard anesthesia. Reston experienced pain relief from the acupuncture and wrote about it in The New York Times. In 1973 the American Internal Revenue Service allowed acupuncture to be deducted as a medical expense. Following Nixon's visit to China, and as immigrants began flowing from China to Western countries, the demand for acupuncture increased steadily. Today, acupuncture therapy is viewed by many as a viable alternative form of medical treatment, alongside Western therapies. Moreover, acupuncture treatment is now covered, at least in part, by most insurance carriers. Further, payment for acupuncture services consumes a not insignificant portion of healthcare expenditures in the U.S. and Europe. See, generally, Cheung, Mechanism of Acupuncture, 2001, vii.
Acupuncture is an alternative medicine that treats patients by insertion and manipulation of needles in the body at selected points. See, Novak, Patricia D. et al (1995). Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary (25th ed.), Philadelphia: (W.B. Saunders Publisher), ISBN 0-7216-5738-9. The locations where the acupuncture needles are inserted are referred to herein as “acupuncture points” or simply just “acupoints”. The location of acupoints in the human body has been developed over thousands of years of acupuncture practice, and maps showing the location of acupoints in the human body are readily available in acupuncture books or online. For example, see, “Acupuncture Points Map,” found online at: http://www.acupuncturehealing.org/acupuncture-points-map.html. Acupoints are typically identified by various letter/number combinations, e.g., L6, S37. The maps that show the location of the acupoints may also identify what condition, illness or deficiency the particular acupoint affects when manipulation of needles inserted at the acupoint is undertaken.
References to the acupoints in the literature are not always consistent with respect to the format of the letter/number combination. Some acupoints are identified by a name only, e.g., Shenshu. The same acupoint may be identified by others by the name followed with a letter/number combination placed in parenthesis, e.g., Shenshu (BL23). Alternatively, the acupoint may be identified by its letter/number combination followed by its name, e.g., BL23 (Shenshu). The first letter typically refers to a body organ, or meridian, or other tissue location associated with, or affected by, that acupoint. However, usually only the letter is used in referring to the acupoint, but not always. Thus, for example, the acupoint BL23 is the same as acupoint Bladder 23 which is the same as BL-23 which is the same as BL 23 which is the same as Shenshu. For purposes of this patent application, unless specifically stated otherwise, all references to acupoints that use the same name, or the same first letter and the same number, and regardless of slight differences in second letters and formatting, are intended to refer to the same acupoint.
An excellent reference book that identifies all of the traditional acupoints within the human body is WHO STANDARD ACUPUNCTURE POINT LOCATIONS IN THE WESTERN PACIFIC REGION, published by the World Health Organization (WHO), Western Pacific Region, 2008 (updated and reprinted 2009), ISBN 978 92 9061 248 7 (hereafter “WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008”). The Table of Contents, Forward (page v-vi) and General Guidelines for Acupuncture Point Locations (pages 1-21), as well as pages 110-112 (which illustrate with particularity the location of acupoints BL22, BL23, BL24, BL25, BL26) of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 are incorporated herein by reference. The relevant information from pages 110-112 of the WHO Standard Acupuncture Point Locations 2008 book is also presented herein as FIG. 1A, and accompanying text.
It should be noted that other medical research, not associated with acupuncture research, has over the years identified nerves and other locations throughout a patient's body where the application of electrical stimulation produces a beneficial effect for the patient. Indeed, the entire field of neurostimulation deals with identifying locations in the body where electrical stimulation can be applied in order to provide a therapeutic effect for a patient. For purposes of this patent application, such known locations within the body are treated essentially the same as acupoints—they provide a “target” location where electrical stimulation may be applied to achieve a beneficial result, whether that beneficial result is to treat back pain, reduce cholesterol or triglyceride levels, to treat cardiovascular disease, to treat mental illness, or to address some other issue associated with a disease or condition of the patient.
Some have proposed applying moderate electrical stimulation at selected acupuncture points through needles that have been inserted at those points. See, e.g., http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electroacupuncture. Such electrical stimulation is known as electroacupuncture (EA). According to Acupuncture Today, a trade journal for acupuncturists: “Electroacupuncture is quite similar to traditional acupuncture in that the same points are stimulated during treatment. As with traditional acupuncture, needles are inserted on specific points along the body. The needles are then attached to an external device that generates continuous electric pulses using small clips. These devices are used to adjust the frequency and intensity of the impulse being delivered, depending on the condition being treated. Electroacupuncture uses two needles at a time so that the impulses can pass from one needle to the other. Several pairs of needles can be stimulated simultaneously, usually for no more than 30 minutes at a time.” “Acupuncture Today: Electroacupuncture”. 2004 Feb. 1 (retrieved on-line 2006 Aug. 9 at http://www.acupuncturetoday.com/abc/electroacupuncture.php).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,548, issued to Whitehurst et al., discloses use of an implantable miniature neurostimulator, referred to as a “microstimulator,” that can be implanted into a desired tissue location and used as a therapy for cavernous nerve stimulation. The microstimulator has a tubular shape, with electrodes at each end.
Other patents of Whitehurst et al. teach the use of this small, microstimulator, placed in other body tissue locations, including within an opening extending through the skull into the brain, for the treatment of a wide variety of conditions, disorders and diseases. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,707 (obesity and eating disorders); U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,352 (epilepsy by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,177 (pain by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,279 (movement disorders through stimulation of Vagas nerve with both electrical stimulation and drugs); U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,890 (Vagas nerve stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,745 (headache and/or facial pain); U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,806 (diabetes by brain stimulation); U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,100 (osteoarthritis); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,316 (headache by stimulating motor cortex of brain). The microstimulator patents of Whitehurst et. al., or other similar patents, either require electronics and battery in a coil on the outside of the body or a coil on the outside that enables the recharging of a rechargeable battery. The use of an outside coil, complex electronics, and the tubular shape of the microstimulator have all limited the commercial feasibility of the microstimulator device and applications described in the Whitehurst patents.
Techniques for using electrical devices, including external EA devices, for stimulating peripheral nerves and other body locations for treatment of various maladies are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,784; 4,566,064; 5,195,517; 5,250,068; 5,251,637; 5,891,181; 6,006,134; 6,393,324; 6,516,227; 7,171,266; 7,171,266; and 7801,615. See also U.S. Patent Publications Nos. US 2009/0292341 A1; US 2005/0234533 A1; and US 2005/0107832 A1; US 2003/0158588 A1; US 2007/0255319 A1. The methods and devices disclosed in these patents and publications, however, typically utilize (i) relatively large implantable stimulators having long leads that must be tunneled through tissue over an extended distance to reach the desired stimulation site, (ii) external devices that must interface with implanted electrodes via percutaneous leads or wires passing through the skin, (iii) inefficient and power-consuming wireless transmission schemes, and/or (iv) implantable devices that require a rechargeable battery or other power source. Such devices and methods are still far too invasive, or are ineffective, and thus are subject to the same limitations and concerns, as are the previously described electrical stimulation devices.
From the above, it is seen that there is a need in the art for a less invasive device and technique for electroacupuncture stimulation of acupoints that does not require the continual use of needles inserted through the skin, or long insulated wires implanted or inserted into blood vessels, for the purpose of treating chronic low back pain.
In addition to the teachings provided by the above drawings, and their accompanying text, additional examples of alternative symmetrical electrode configurations, non-symmetrical electrode configurations, and representative code that may be used in the micro-controller IC (e.g., U2 in FIG. 14) to control the basic operation and programming of the IEAD, may be found in Applicant's earlier application, application Ser. No. 13/598,582, filed Aug. 29, 2012 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,965,511, and/or its appendices, which application and its appendices are incorporated herein by reference.